You Never Know
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [Auish]Things don't seem right lately and T.K and Kari can feel it. Will someone get into an accident? Or is the Digi world in danger again? How will things turn out? Sorry for a bad summary but please R&R! [Hints of Taiora and Jyomi] PG just in case.
1. Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Period. Not characters or anything.

A/N: Even though I love season 1, I never watched most of it, because I have no cable (I know that's weird, but accept it) so if there's something that's odd, please understand! By the way, I read so many sites and the ages of the kids are always different so I set them all the same age if you don't mind. Everyone is 15 (except for TK and Kari, who are 12), including Joe, who I think is suppose to be oldest.

* * *

You Never Know! 

Chapter 1

"Man, I could have kicked the flipping ball and scored!" exclaimed TK, "but no, you had to ruin it by saying it's time to go!"

"Ahem, well it was time to go and you even said you 'could have' which means you probably couldn't even score it," answered Matt sarcastically. "And YOU know how mom is!"

"Uhuh. Being a few minutes late won't hurt!"

'What is wrong with TK lately? He's been very jumpy, I think. Is that the right word to describe it?' Matt thought. Just then Jun came around the corner.

"Oh gosh…" Matt muttered. "What is she going to do this time?"

TK laughed. "Have fun oniisan!" TK then ran off.

"Hey!" Matt said, but TK was out of sight, heading home. "Geez, why do I have to go through this?"

"Hi Matt! What a coincidence! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You don't mind if I come with you?"

"Sure…." Matt didn't want to be mean.

-----------------------------

Back at home TK was deciding to call Kari or not. He had exciting news and besides that, he felt something was going to happen.

"To call, or not to call, to call, or not to call..." TK was pacing around his room. "Oh make up your mind!" Truth is, he's very nervous. "Okay, okay, I'm calling…now…" TK dialled Kari's number on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Kari! Um, I have some news…I'm coming to your school next year!"

"Really? That's great! I can't-" Kari swallowed the last word-wait. "Anyways, are you moving too? Because it's far…"

"Naw, don't have enough money, and besides, I bugged my mom on this."

Kari giggled, "I'm glad you did."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, and I don't know, but I feel something is going to happen."

"Me too…for some reason I always wake up in the middle of the night. I never get a good sleep anymore."

"Hmm, we'll talk about it later, mom's bugging me!"

"Okay, bye."

Kari hung up and went out on the porch. "I wonder what's bothering my heart these days." A slight breeze went by. Slight but it seems like it's saying, hurry hurry. Kari shivered and went back inside.

This might get interesting.

* * *

Oh my! It's so short! I'm not even a writer and I'm having a major writer's block! I didn't even write anything yet! . Okay….that didn't make sense but it's okay…-.-' I know it's not a exciting chapter but it's to built up the suspense so pleaseeee if you're a Takari fan then please read on! Okay, you don't have to but I would be very happy if you do so please! People are like "She is so annoying!" So anyways, R&R! 


	2. Something's wrong

A/N: Rite now I'm just writing whatever pops into my head so please be nice =) not that you aren't. By the way, italics are thoughts and sound affects. And they were nine at season one. Yeaaa

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter 2  
  
"Aaaahh!!!" echoed a helpless cry throughout the whole island.  
  
"What was that?" Kari wondered outloud. Then another cry came. And another. Kari covered her ears._ I don't think I can take this anymore._ She looked around and saw Gatomon. A huge, dark figure stood over her. Oh-no. "Gatomon! Watch out!!" Her voice was carried away by the winds. It was too late. Kari started to move towards the white cat, now helplessly lying on the forest floor. Ever step thumped like her heartbeat; even step blurred her vision more. Kari's legs began to give away. _Thug thug, thug thug.  
_  
_Thug!_ Kari looked around frantically. She was in bed, jolted upright. _What was that, just now? I thought Gatomon was..._ She shook her head. _No, no, must have been a dream. We did defeat MaloMyotismon didn't we?_ She grabbed the pillow she kicked down to the floor and lied down again. Her face was patterned with sweat. What a weird and scary dream...  
  
----------------------  
  
Tai continually kicked his soccer ball against the wall. "Why does she seem so preoccupied? She doesn't look so well too..."  
  
"Err, Tai? Are you okay?" Matt questioned as he jogged up beside him. "Tai?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Matt. I was just thinking of something..."  
  
"Something?" They stared at the soccer ball continuously bouncing off the wall.  
  
"Yea, Kari. She woke up this morning and didn't look good, although she never said anything."  
  
"Yo...same with TK."  
  
Tai and Matt looked up from the soccer ball at each other. This doesn't sound too good.  
  
----------------------  
  
In New York, Mimi was busy chatting on msn when Sora signed in, which was rare.  
  
MiMi says: hii

Sora-chan says: hi Mimi sup?

MiMi says: nm u?

Sora-chan says: same

Sora-chan says: I'm bored...

MiMi says: Anything new happening?

Sora-chan says: noo that's why I'm signed in.

MiMi says: Ohh...

MiMi says: ur boring! =) jks

Sora-chan says: uhuh =D  
  
---------Ten minutes later----------  
  
Sora-chan says: I just got a call from Tai! He says that Kari got this 'thing' on her and she doesn't feel so well.

MiMi says: Kari? What happened? What thing?? Sora-chan says: I dunno. He was talking fast and didn't really explain. I think I better check it out 

MiMi says: k

Sora-chan says: bye 

MiMi says: ja ne  
  
Mimi watched Sora sign off. _I wonder what's going on._ Mimi thought. _Sometimes I just wish I'm back in Japan._ She glanced over to her bedside table. On top of it stood the photo of everyone, which was taken six years ago, when they were nine. _It was such a memorable year and I had thought summer camp wasn't going to be fun. Well, it was sort of fun, but in an unexpected way. _Mimi smiled. _Thinking about the past again? You know, I wouldn't really mind to have another adventure, as long as there isn't so much running...  
_  
----------------------  
  
_Ding-dong!_ Tai ran to the door. "Oh, hi Sora, come in."  
  
"Where's Kari?"  
  
"She's in her room. Let me hang your coat." Sora takes off her knee-long, fuzzy, beige coat and hands it to Tai.  
  
"Arigato." She proceeds to Kari's room with Tai behind her. Sora quietly knocks on her door. "Kari? May I come in?" They hear some shuffling sounds.  
  
"Sure, come in." Sora opens the creaky door and sees Kari lying on her desk, head faced down. Tai decided it was best if he stayed outside of the conversation.  
  
"Hi Sora-san. Come sit." Kari gestured to the nearby chair. Sora sits on the white stool. She looks at Kari. Blink blink. She looks over her again. She's wearing a light pink t-shirt with white shorts. Isn't she cold? Outside is like zero degrees with the wind blowing. And the house isn't really warm either, since this coldness was so sudden.  
  
"Do you have a fever?"  
  
"Huh? No, why?"  
  
"Then, are you hot?"  
  
"Not really..." Kari looks at Sora weirdly.  
  
"Because...." She looks at the window and back at Kari. Kari follows her glaze.  
  
"Ohh! I-I just noticed...how cold my hands were..." Kari looked down at her small hands. "Oh hey! I'm okay, really." She smiles.  
  
_At least she can still smile._ Sora thought. _But then again, it doesn't have to be real._ Kari pulls a red sweater over her head. "Kari..." Sora started.  
  
"Hai?" Kari snaps back to reality. _I'm getting everyone worried.  
_  
"If there's anything wrong you can always tell me. That's what an oneesan does."  
  
"Thanks, Sora-san. But I'm okay. Really, I was just thinking about some things..."  
  
_Sigh. Seems like she's not ready to tell me what happened._ "Well, call me whenever you need to talk to someone, okay?"  
  
"Yup." _Sounds like forced enthusiasm._ Kari thought. "Umm, you want to stay over for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tai suddenly opens the door. "Did I hear someone staying for dinner?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah. And next time knock-on-the-door-before-you-come-in." Kari stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Oh, okay. I forgot." Tai gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me staying over for dinner?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Ehehe, no, it's just that..."  
  
"Just what?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Just that..." Tai gave Kari the evil eye. _Does she have some cunning plan or something? She saw my email 'accidentally' and now she thinks I have this 'thing'_ (he does!! ) _for Sora and she uses every chance she gets and pounces on me!!  
_  
"Tai?"  
  
"Ehehe..."  
  
Sora was going to hit him playfully on the head when something caught her eye. On Kari's desk under some papers was a picture of TK.

* * *

Ahahah! Hope that wasn't so bad. You can flame me all you want. Xx Anyways, R&R please!! I'm so excited I'm finally done! Dances around 


	3. The angst that lingers

Here I am, starting to type and all of a sudden I see my mail opener, which was lost for about 6 months!! I was like staring at it, then, 3 seconds later I say, "OH my gosh! The mail opener!" -.-' My, am I slow.

* * *

You Never Know  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_Ring, ring._ Joe gets up from his studies and goes over to the living room. "I got it mom!!" he tells her. "Moshi?"  
  
"Hello, I am from Ben's clothing company and I would like to know if I may take a survey?" Came a lady's voice.  
  
Joe's brow furrowed. "Um, no thank you." He really didn't want to be rude but he was studying (that's very, very important! =D). And besides, his mom was busy.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway, have a nice day."  
  
"Bye." _At least she was nice._ Joe thought. He proceeded back to his room. As soon as he sat down, another phone call came.  
  
Joe sighed, pushed the chair back again, and went to the living room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, I'm from the Sunshine clothes donation cooperation. Do you have any clothes you can donate?" A deep male's voice said.  
  
"Iie, not this time." Joe said shaking his head, as to emphasis to someone who's not there.  
  
"Thank you anyways." Joe jerked the phone away from his ear as he hears a slam.  
  
"Someone's not having a good day." Joe said to no one in particular. He hangs up and goes back to his room. "Okay, get busy again."  
  
----------Five minutes later----------  
  
_Ring, ring!_ Joe looks up from his work. "Why are there so many-" Joe stops himself (he still has the sense to =D). "-phone calls?" Nevertheless, he went into the living room to get the phone (AGAIN). "Moshi?"  
  
"Ohayou, I am Faye from the Shelia fabric company. Our new store just had a grand opening and everything is 15% off-"  
  
Joe interrupted, "It's okay, I'm not interested. Thanks for telling me any- " This time, Faye or whatever the name is, cuts him off. Joe suddenly hears beeping.  
  
"WHAT? At least let me finish!!" Joe yelled, then lowered his voice and said, "Well, I did cut her off..."  
  
"Joe is something wrong?" His mom calls from her room.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Just telemarketers."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Joe goes back to his room again (AGAIN!) and settles down to work. But by now, he lost all his concentration. "Why are there so many commercial people calling? How come they all call at the same time? Why are they all related to clothing anyways? Some clothing domination over business areas? Ha..."  
  
Just then, there was a deadly sound. So deadly that it can make a person go crazy after hearing it three times in a row. There was a _ring_.  
  
"Arrrgg!" _My patience has its limits..._ (Insert samurai duel music here)  
  
Joe stormed (not walked) into the living room and got the phone. He was about to yell into it when a familiar voice said, "Hello? May I talk to Joe?"  
  
"Oh, hi Izzy." Joe pushes his glasses back up from the rim of his nose.  
  
"Err, You're busy right? You sound irritated."  
  
"Oh, no, it's nothing. Why did you call?"  
  
"Are you busy this Saturday?"  
  
"No." As Joe said this, he was thinking maybe he needs to study.  
  
"Good, because we were planning to go watch Tai's soccer game and play some badminton."  
  
"But I don't think I can come..."  
  
"Come on! You got to loosen up sometimes." _How did he know what I was thinking?_ Joe pondered.  
  
"And besides, Kari and TK don't feel so good. We're trying to cheer them up and lighten the mood for them."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. No one does. They're not telling us anything."  
  
"Oh." Then, without second thought he said, "Count me in."  
  
Izzy laughed, not a big one, but a giggle-ish one. "I knew you weren't all about studying."  
  
"Hey!" But before Joe could say more, there was beeping. "I'm going to get him..." Joe had a second thought, "Somehow."  
  
----------------------  
  
Izzy smirked. I got him this time! I wonder if he's going to do anything about it. Well, I did my job so back to the computer.  
  
Izzy strolled back to his room and sat down in front of his computer. On his screen was an email he read minutes ago...  
  
----------Flashback----------  
  
"Lets see..." Izzy just turned his computer on and was checking his emails. "All junk mail, except for Tai's. What does he need to say that he can't call me?" Izzy clicked on it and read:  
  
Hey Izzy,  
  
I think you didn't hang your phone up yet because I called you a dozen thousand times and it was still busy. Anyways, this Saturday is my soccer game and everyone's planning to play badminton after watching my game. So you have to come and tell Joe that too.  
  
You have to come, Tai  
  
Izzy quickly ran over to the phone. "Oh man! He's right." Izzy hung up, lifted it up again, and dialled Tai's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai! Give me a reason why I have to come to your soccer game."  
  
"Because I said so..."  
  
"A good reason!"  
  
"Kari and TK aren't feeling well!" he blurred out.  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're just trying to cheer them up."  
  
"Oh, okay then, I'll come." Izzy quickly added. "But it's for Kari and TK, not you."  
  
"Wahhh! You're sooo mean."  
  
"Whatever. Got to go, need to call Joe."  
  
"Oh yeah...okay bye."  
  
"You're so lazy I swear."  
  
"Uhuh, okay bye." Tai quickly hung up, leaving Izzy to call Joe.  
  
"Right."  
  
----------Present ----------  
  
Sora sat thinking about last night. She had suspected that they liked each other. Now, she was sure that Kari liked TK.  
  
_Was she thinking about him?_ Sora sighed. _She looked okay at dinner. Tai and I nearly had a food fight. Oh gosh, how can I do that? But I was on the verge of killing him! Okay, maybe not that bad but still!  
_  
-----------Flashback----------  
  
"Sora, I heard you liked Jason." Tai said, and then nearly slapped himself for that. But he really wanted to know if it was true.  
  
"Jason-kun? No I do not like him! Just a friend." _If Tai was trying to lighten the mood then I would understand but this is just over the edge._ "Why do think I'll like him?"  
  
"I don't know...I just heard people say that." We hear Kari giggle.  
  
"And you think it's true? I thought you were my friend!! You should know me better than that." I felt like flicking food at him.  
  
"Tai, stop picking on Sora." Tai's mom gently said and smiled at me.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
----------Present----------  
  
_Well, at least everything's okay...for now._ Sora snapped back to the present. _And I hope it'll stay that way. Maybe watching the soccer game and playing badminton will make things more cheerful.  
_  
----------------------  
  
_I wonder as I wander under the shadows of the trees. I feel so alone. So weak. Where's everyone? Are they like how I am? I'm dragging myself just to get somewhere, which is, where? Do I even have a destination anymore? I can just give up, but what about my friends? Maybe they will too?_  
  
Kari woke up with a start. _Was I feeling angst? But nothing happened, yet. It's just dreams, right?_ Kari looked at the calendar. _Today is Friday, thank goodness. Well, better get ready for school._ Kari got up, made her bed, and shut her alarm clock as she went to the bathroom.  
  
Kari stopped in front of the bathroom. _Wait...oniisan suppose to have woken up by now. _She opened Tai's creaky door and looked in.  
  
"ZZzzzz..."  
  
Kari gathered her breath, then, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!"  
  
Tai jolted from his sleep and hit his head on the bedside table. "Itai! Kari don't try to scare me like that again!"  
  
Kari giggled. "Well, then wake up on time, high school starts earlier you know."  
  
"Yea, yea." Tai got up.  
  
"Kari?" Their dad asked from their room. "What's the big commotion?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Oniisan wouldn't wake up so-" Tai rushed into the bathroom past her and closed the door. "Hey! I woke up before you!"  
  
Tai laughed. "Oh, well. You were just standing there so I decided not to waste time."  
  
"Next time I won't wake you up!" Kari retorted. _Well, the point of waking him was so he wouldn't be late.  
_  
Tai started humming.  
  
"Kari?" Their dad called again.  
  
"Nothing, dad." Kari answered, and then went to her room to change.  
  
----------After school----------  
  
"Kari!" Her mom called. "The phone!"  
  
Kari got up and went to get a cordless phone. "Got it mom!" Then to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Kari? Hi..." Came a male's voice.  
  
"Oh hi TK. Um...how's it going?" Kari asked as she went back into her room.  
  
"I'm fine. I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah?" TK was acting plain weird.  
  
"Have you been having strange dreams lately?"  
  
Kari trembled at the thought of those dreams. "Yes..." She said quietly, "Have you, too?"  
  
"Yeah...My dream was like Patomon being attacked." TK coughed.  
  
"Mine too. But it was with Gatomon."  
  
There was a few seconds of silence. Then, TK broke the silence by saying, "Do you think it has meaning?"  
  
"I don't k-know."  
  
"Maybe it's trying to tell us to go back? Or maybe something's wrong there? Maybe-"  
  
"TK, Stop! I don't know and I don't want to!" With that, Kari hung up.  
  
She lay on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Oh my, I hope it wasn't so bad! I was trying to make it long. =) Please R&R!  
  
Now reply to the reviewers!! Sorry that I didn't reply last time.  
  
**T.K. & Kari's son, Rayono:** Thank you for reviewing! My first reviewer!! =)  
  
**Haichi321:** Thanks for the advice! It really helped and will continue to. It was something to look at when I think I forgot something. And I did! Thankfully I wrote it down. =D  
  
**Clarify:** Yesh, I'm glad you're proud of me! Haha! And once again, don't abandon YOUR desert story. And update your story!!

**Hakari-4-Tekeru:** Thanks for reviewing!! It really helps me write. I'm glad to know someone is actually ecstatic about my story. =)


	4. The game

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I finally got off my lazy butt. -.-' Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

You Never Know  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There were millions of cheers, and heat surrounding the digi group. So much for coming to Tai's soccer game.  
  
Joe sighed. "I'm gonna be so brown after this." (Sorry if I sound racist)  
  
"Joe, stop complaining! Loosen up a bit." Sora said with much enthusiasm.  
  
Kari glanced over to TK, who sat two seats away on the right, with Matt between them. She felted very sorry she blew up at him yesterday, but how can she tell him right now? It will be so awkward.  
  
"So....who's winning?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Don't you pay attention?" Sora asked the sheepish looking Izzy. "Tai's team is losing by one."  
  
"You are so absorbed in the game Sora." Matt commented.  
  
"Hey! Well, if you're here to watch a game than you pay attention."  
  
"Maybe you want oniisan to win." Kari muttered.  
  
"What was that, Kari?" Sora raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hm? Nothing!" Kari smiled.  
  
Just then, there was a cheer. "Did Tai score?"  
  
"Yah! Go Tai go!" Joe stood up and punched the air with his right hand. That left five sweatdropped digi destines, mentally saying, "I do not know him. I do not know him."  
  
Joe looked at his friends. "What? And you said to loosen up." He pointed at Sora. "And besides, Tai did score."  
  
"Really?" They all said in unison. There was another cheer.  
  
"What happened now?" Matt asked, even though no one knew, since they were all talking.  
  
They saw Tai's team very happy. The soccer players all shook hands. Everyone started to leave. After a few minutes, Matt broke the silence.  
  
"Tai's team won, right?"  
  
"I guess so." answered Izzy.  
  
Sigh. "Thanks for the support." Everyone turned around to an eye-rolling Tai.  
  
"Tai!" They all said.  
  
"Umm, this isn't what you-" Izzy got interrupted.  
  
"Did you guys even pay attention?" Tai waved his finger. "Oh well, you guys never-" Tai burst out laughing.  
  
Everyone blinked. "Errr...Tai.." Matt started.  
  
"You guys really thought I was pissed, eh?" Tai smiled, shook his head and proceed to go to the exit.  
  
"Ano, Tai! Wait up!" Matt ran after him.  
  
"Hey!" Sora said and ran after them too. _Why does he seem so mysterious? _Sora thought.  
  
Joe and Izzy walked after them. "I'm gonna be so burnt..." Joe mumbled.  
  
TK was about to walk after the group too but Kari stopped him. "Ano, TK..."  
  
"Hai?" TK looked at her and smiled. _She seems so...regretful. But I wasn't mad, just..._  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just exploded at you and it wasn't even your fault."  
  
"I-It's okay. I wasn't mad." _I knew she was going to say sorry.  
  
_"Thanks." She then smiled and quickly turned to follow the others. _Her smiled is so beautiful, sweet-  
_  
"TK! Are you coming or not?" Matt asked.  
  
"O-Of course!" TK ran to catch up.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So, what are the rules?" Kari asked.  
  
"There aren't really any rules in badminton." replied Tai.  
  
"Well, you serve the birdie under hand like this.." Sora held birdie just above the racket. She let go and quickly hit the birdie, which barely flew over Tai's head.  
  
"Hey! You were aiming for my head! I know it!"  
  
"Opps! I didn't mean it! Honest!"  
  
"Right...Where's the birdie? I'll show you how to serve it good, Kari."  
  
"There's no need for that oniisan..." a sweatdropped Kari said.  
  
Matt just swiftly picked the birdie up and went to one side of the net. "Let's play."  
  
"Hey!! The teams! Teams!!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Let's see, a team of three and four." Izzy said, and sighed. "We need Mimi here to make it equal."  
  
They all missed their friend in American. "Well, Kari, TK, Sora, and Matt are in one team." Tai says.  
  
"Hey! Who says?" Sora asks.  
  
"Me."  
  
Joe sighed. "It's called sarcasm, Tai."  
  
"Let's start already!" Matt said and served the birdie without second warning.  
  
So the big game of badminton begins...  
  
"Tai stop stepping on me!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"Err, opps." Tai said as he batted the birdie back to the other side.  
  
"Just stay up front."  
  
"Are you okay, Kari?" They suddenly hear TK say.  
  
"Yup. Thanks."  
  
"Maybe we need to spread out a bit? Everyone is bumping into each other." Matt said.  
  
"Kari, you can serve. Here." Sora said handing the birdie to her. "Kari?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She took the birdie and served it, but it didn't even go over the net.  
  
"Guys, I think I need a rest." She said and went to the nearby bench.  
  
"I'm gonna see if she's okay." TK said and followed her.  
  
They watch them leave with a worried face.  
  
_I hope they're okay..._ Sora thought. _They weren't acting strange...  
_  
"Yes! Three against two!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Matt retorted.  
  
"So? It was four against three so before so you shouldn't be complaining."  
  
_These guys are so...carefree._ Sora looked at the two best friends.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea. Don't worry about me, just play."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. It's just that, I think I saw Gatomon, that's all."

* * *

Blah, as you guys can see, I'm not really getting anywhere. Hopefully, by the next chappy I will get somewhere.  
  
Anyways reviewers!!  
  
**Haichi321**: Hehhe. Thanks for the advice again. =) You're my advisor. =D  
  
**Hikari-4-Takeru**: =P Sorry about updating so slow. Someone actually loves my story!! =) Well...I'll try to update faster. =) 


	5. adventure starts!

Okay, here it goes!!!

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter 5

Kari rubbed her eyes from trying to sleep. _TK is right; I must have been hallucinating yesterday._ She thought.

She sighed as her teacher kept rambling about homework must be done. She was always the victim of these lectures, since she always did her homework. It was boring to hear something you don't need to hear everyday. And to top it off, having classes on Sunday.

The bell rang just then. Ah, saved by the bell.

Since math classes were in her day school, she could use her own locker. She unlocked her combination lock and took her bag out. After putting all her remaining books and accessories in her bag, she walked home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kari called as she shut the door.

"KARI!! We have to go out!! Quick!" came Tai's voice.

"Why?"

"Mom! We're going out for a bit! Be back at dinner."

"But Tai, where are you going?" Their mother came out from her room.

"School. There's a...uh...tournament."

"Okay, be careful. And remember to look both ways when you cross the street."

"Hai. Bye mom." Kari said, even though she had no idea what was going on. _It must be serious; Tai didn't even say 'I'm not a kid anymore.' What happened?_

They raced out to the direction of Izzy's house. "What happened oniisan?" Kari asked while trying to catch up with her brother.

"TK. He's-"

"TK! No! Was there an accident? No, no...please..."

"Let me finish!" They stopped when the horizontal traffic light turned green. "He opened a portal to the digi world and went in. We don't know why he did that but it's dangerous. First of all, he should have told us."

"A portal? So, are we going after him?" Kari's eyes widened.

"We have to! There's school and he shouldn't be going there at all. And lately he was acting a bit strange...so we're extra worried." Tai stared into space. The traffic lights turned red and they started walking. Kari broke the silence when they reached the other side.

"We had strange dreams." She said quietly.

"Strange dreams?" Tai waited for further explanation.

"Gatomon and Patamon were being attacked. It was like everyone in the digi world was being attacked. It was so-" Kari closed her eyes, "horrible."

She opened her eyes again. Tai was silent. "My second dream wasn't as clear. I was under these dark shadows of the trees feeling angst like I don't want to live anymore. TK called me about it but I exploded at him."

"You said sorry right?"

"Hai."

_Why did I have to ask that? Of course she will say sorry._ Tai was angry for his stupidity.

"We're here." Kari said and rang the doorbell.

Izzy opened the door to see two panting Kamiyas. "Come in. Everyone is here already."

They proceed to Izzy's room to find three people around the computer, trying to figure out how to work the program.

Izzy sighed. "Guys, let me do it." He received three glares.

"Are you saying we can't do it?" Matt inquired.

"Yes." Tai answered for Izzy. Three pouts came.

"Alright! I give up! Here, Izzy. You do it." Joe said, handing the lab top over.

"That's what I said." Izzy took the computer and started typing.

A few minutes later a portal opened. "Come on! Let's go!" Tai said, eager to go back. "Eh? Where is Joe and Matt?"

"Seems like they went in already, since we're so crowded in this room." Sora said.

"Let's go then!!" Tai jumped in, followed by Sora, Izzy, and Kari.

They go through a swirling dimension...

* * *

"Urg, are we there?" asked Joe, standing up.

Matt looked around. Birds all around were chirping, but the sounds didn't seem so happy. They were in the middle of the forest. It was the exact place they where when they first came here. "I think we are the first ones..."

"I'm glad someone's with me..." Joe mumbled.

"Come on Joe! Let's go find the others!" Matt started to walk off in the direction of the clearing of the forest. Joe followed him until they reached the cliff. They both stared down.

"You know, I have this eerie feeling. It's so quiet! And it so empty too. Where are all the digimons?" Joe whispered, as if to match the atmosphere.

Matt sighed. "For once, I have to agree with your worrying."

"This isn't a time for jokes! We need to find TK!"

Matt snapped back to reality. _Joe is right; this isn't a time for jokes. We need to find TK. And fast. If I don't..._Matt sighed. _I don't know what I'll do._

"The others should be here by now...I wonder where they went?" Joe commented.

"Let's find them." With that said, Matt started down the hill.

* * *

"Ahhh, my butt is so sore from that fall. Can't it be any gentler?!?" Tai exclaimed, but no one seemed to care.

Kari was the first to get up. "Where are we? It seems so...creepy here." Kari shuddered as a chill breeze went by, along with a few dead leaves. "Never mind that; we need to find TK."

The rest of the group got up and analyzed the area they were dropped in. They were in a thick forest, full of green life.

"This seems like a nice place. Do you recognize it?" Izzy asked. They all shook their heads.

"But it's not nice Izzy! Kari's right! It's eerie!"

"I meant physically!"

"Oh."

"We have to get going!" Kari said, not wanting to waste a second of their search.

"Wait a second," Sora realized, "why were there dead leaves if this forest is so green? And its summer too."

All of them filled with realization. "Oh yeaah..." Tai said.

"The leaves...came from that direction." Kari pointed to her left. Everyone started to run that way.

* * *

"Hmm...what's this?" Mimi asked herself while looking at the computer screen. It wasn't working properly all of a sudden. Palmon popped up on the screen.

"What?!? Palmon? Is that really you? What are you doing??"

"Come..." some sizzling, "to the digi world..." some more, "Quick!" Then the computer shut down.

"O my gosh." Mimi rushed to get there.

* * *

"When will they come??" Joe asked annoyingly.

"I think we're separated." Matt commented.

Joe sighed. "I sure hope they're all-" BOOM! "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"Let's go and see...I guess. It better not be one of those big digimons. You don't know what they will do, you know..."

"Joe! DUCK!!"

"What?" Joe turned around, confused. There he saw a big digimon, already swinging at him.

* * *

Sigh. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update this crap. I was typing it up the day I finished the other chapter, but then there was some interruptions. I got sick, and then I had a two week summer camp thing, which I had to help at 9 to 4 something. Geez, and then I had to go to camp, overnight one. Ans now I jus came back from camp, typing this. forgive me!!! And if this is crap, I understand. My muses just left me and I'm writing without inspiration. So please try to understand.... 

Replies!!

**Haichi321**: I know its going to slow.- I don't know, I'm just not in the mood. -- I hope I will soon! =)

**animefreak85**: thanks for the encouragement!!! I hope will you be reading this! =D

**ArchSeraphimon**: I know you are right. My muses left me. -- The last chapter was crap, but I hope this one isn't as bad. Can you give this story another chance?? Please? =)

PS Right now, is getting screwed, some things arent showing up or there's no spaces between sections so please understand!!


	6. Clumsyness

Yes, I officially have drove off most of my reviewers. --' anyways, I'm still writing this stupid story. Oh yeah, about the Mimi part; it was dumb, but oh well, I couldn't think of something better. I'm not an author ya know. ; )

* * *

You Never Know

Chapter 6

Matt pushed Joe out of the digimon's swing and they both fell on the grassy floor. The second they touched the floor, they were up again and running for they lives. Upon the digimon's size, they can't outrun him.

_Crap. What are we gonna do?_ Matt asked himself. _I guess we need to spilt up and try to lost the guy._ Matt looked at his surroundings. At his right was a flat piece of land and Joe running alongside him, on his left was a very thick forest.

"Joe! Let's go in the forest and spilt up!" Matt knew they would probably be lost, but they need to take chances, either that or...well, he didn't know what that digimon would do if they get caught. But then again, why is he hostile?

"Oh, okay..." Joe didn't like the sound of this but they needed to lose this digimon so...

They ran into the forest and spilt.

----------------------

"Are you sure it's this way?" Tai asked Kari.

"Yeah."

"Wait a sec, does this have anything to do with finding TK?" Izzy inquired.

They all thought for a second. "Maybe..." Tai started, "Since Kari said something was wrong in the digi world..." More dead leaves flittered by. There was silence in the group.

"Let's go then." Sora said, breaking the silence.

----------------------

"Ouch," Mimi said, "Where am I?"

She looked around. The environment was very green and full of life. There was a big, deep lake behind her. "What a beautiful forest, I didn't even know this place...or do I?" A few dead leaves blew by. "Maybe this isn't so wonderful. I wonder where Palmon is..."

Mimi got up and started walking to the direction of the dead leaves, which she didn't even notice. Suddenly, she felt rumbling.

---------- ------------

As fate had it, the digimon had followed Joe.

_What joy._ Joe thought. He was already feeling fatigue, he wouldn't hold out much longer. As he felt like he was going to collapse, he saw something pink. How typical. He looked harder, and realized it was Mimi.

Mimi eyes widened. THEN she started running. In high heel boots, she obviously didn't get too far without tripping. Joe looked behind just at the moment; to see how close the digimon was, which caused him to trip over her. Luckily, as they were lying there, the digimon's brain was a bit too slow to work so he didn't stop at the right time. He tripped over a nearby log and plunged into the lake.

"Is he gone?" Joe asked.

"Get off of me first!"

"Oh!! Gomen nasai!!" Joe blushed and got up quickly.

Mimi brushed herself off. "I don't think we should be standing here. The digimon might come back up any moment."

They ran to a nearby grassed trampled path. Until they were out of reach. Mimi spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"Why are YOU here?" Joe inquired.

"Hey guys!" They both looked to their right.

"Matt!" Joe and Mimi said in unison.

"How did you know I ran here?" Joe asked.

"Well, I followed you after the digimon went your way. And why are you here, Mimi?"

"I saw Palmon on my computer. Strange, I wonder how she did that? Anyways, she said come to the digi world quick, so that's why I'm here."

"Well, we came here because...TK's missing. And we don't know where the others went."

"Great..." Mimi said with a sigh. "Wait, does TK have anything to do with why Palmon called me?"

They all thought for a second. "How does Palmon know if TK is missing? Unless she saw him, but I don't think TK would say 'I came here without telling anyone why.' or something like that. " Joe said.

"Exactly. Something's very fishy here." Mimi said.

"Hmmm...TK and Kari were acting very weird lately. I think Kari told Tai what happened because he was overly cheerful when TK is missing. He's trying to cheer her up and lighten the atmosphere." Matt thought out loud.

"By the way, why was that digimon hostile?" Mimi asked.

They all looked at each other. Something's very wrong.

----------------------

"When are we there?" Tai asked. No one answered. "And didn't you guys feel the ground shaking a few moments ago?"

Kari was in front, walking very fast. She approached a big, deep lake. "I see some footprints..." Everyone ran to inspect.

"These prints...they have heels. I wonder who that is..." Izzy asked.

"By any chance, can it be Mimi?" Tai looked at his friends.

They all looked at him. It has to be. Suddenly, a big splash came up of nowhere. A big, green, digimon looking very hostile came out of the lake.

"I think he was waiting for the right time!!" Tai said as they ran to a nearby path.

They ran and kept looking back until Tai bumped into something.

"What-" Tai started and saw Matt already falling in front of him.

"Tai!" Matt tripped on Joe's foot and hit him, who fell into Mimi. Izzy who wasn't ready for this, tripped on Tai, and Sora and Kari did the same, which cause them to fly over and hit Mimi and Joe.

While they were in a pile, the digimon stopped and loomed over them. All of them looked up and thought, _Crap._

* * *

I hope this chapter ain't bad. I know I'm going very slow, but TK would be in the next one! I promise!! And now replies!!

**H.Y:** Thanks for reviewing and letting me borrow your muses! It was very nice of you! D I hope you'll like the story.

**Chichi:** You got you're wish! XD Sorry, I'm trying to update faster, but there just seems to be interruptions everywhere. Please forgive!

**Review lord:** I know chapter 4 sucked. I kinda rushed at it so yeaa. The last part was very dumb in that chapter. P But at least I have your attention now, and I hope I will continue to have it! )


	7. The problem starts to reveal

Right…I'm trying to continue this story but if this sucks and you wanna flame me, I'll understand.

* * *

You Never Know

Chapter 7

While they were in a pile, the digimon stopped and loomed over them. All of them looked up and thought, 'Crap.'

Suddenly they heard a whistle-like sound echoing everywhere. The digimon stopped, turned around, and started walking away from them. Everyone stared at the digimon walking away. It disappeared around the corner. Everyone was still in their currents positions, not daring to move or even breathe. After, for about ten more seconds, everyone gave out a heavy sigh and their tension released. Finally, they realized just WHAT position they were in.

"Get off of ME!" Tai yelled.

"If you get off my foot first!" Izzy retorted.

"Tai, I never knew you were THIS heavy." Matt received a death glare.

On the other side of the conversation...

"Ouch…That hurt…with Joe and Sora on me…" Mimi whined, even though they were up already.

"Are you ok, Kari?" Joe said rubbing his head, which was sore because Kari head's hit him.

"Yeah…" Kari was also rubbing her head.

"Heheh, Joe with all the girls!" Tai teased. (I just realized what situation I put Joe in P)

Joe cheeks grew red.

"Anyways, what just happened? That digimon just left." Sora asked.

"Wasn't that the direction we were going to?" Kari asked.

"Let's find out." Tai said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sooo…trying to be a hero, boy?" A dark figure smirked.

TK looked away.

"Oh? Not happy?" Then the dark figure said to one or his guards, "Oh well, I'll deal with him later. Put him back."

Then the figure vanished. TK squirmed in his chair, trying to break out of those hopelessly tight ropes. Just moving his hands made rope burns on them.

"Come on boy." A guard said and pulled him up and pushed him to the door. They proceed down the dark halls. TK looked around and thought about how he would be able to get out alive…and see Kari. They reached the prison and the guard pushed him inside. He lost his footing and fell down on his butt. Thug!

"Ouch…" TK said out loud. And in his mind he thought, 'I have to get out here…for Kari. And Matt. Everyone. I wonder what they're doing. Did they notice that I'm gone yet?' TK looked around again. There wasn't even a window in this forsaken place. He can't even see his own feet. But, there must be a way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Coast is clear." Tai said as he walked out into the clearing of the forest. For some strange reason, the clearing was created by an unnatural cause, like a sudden drought. But it made no sense, because there was still a big part of the green forest. Wouldn't the rest of the forest be at least sickly if there was a drought of some sort?

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Mimi shuddered.

"I think the dead leaves came from this place." Izzy stated.

"I don't get it. How can there be dead trees and not even one piece of grass all around here and suddenly there was a major transition zone that doesn't even look like a natural cause?" Sora asked.

"Perhaps a forest fire?" Izzy stated questioningly.

"But nothing seems burnt." Joe answered.

"Can we move on and stop questioning about this clearing? We are wasting time." Matt said.

Kari nodded in silent agreement. Tai sighed, "Let's move on."

Everyone shuffled past the clearing. No one had any idea where this was leading them, but it was the only evidence and reason they could find that would lead TK back here.

And what more, they didn't realize that this clearing had a very important message, and that will lead to their biggest mistake.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TK felt like he was sitting there for the longest time with his mind** blank**. He felt very blank in fact, since he could not see, hear, or smell anything. A pair of footsteps coming closer snapped his mind back to shape.

'What am I doing!' he asked himself angrily. 'I'm suppose to think of a plan!' He closed his eyes, 'But…I can't…is there any…hope?' He felt discouraged.

A set of keys jingled at his prison door. Not that it sounded happy to him. He felt even more discouraged. 'Hope….' He sighed heavily. The door opened and the light that flooded in blinded TK, even though the light wasn't very bright. But nevertheless, brighter than his cell.

"Time to be interrogated." TK squinted to see the familiar guard that pushed him into the cell. The guard came in and grabbed TK by the arm and lifted him to his feet. He pushed him down the long, dark halls once again. They reached a room that was opposite of the office that he had been earlier. TK watched the doors side open. Inside was a chair in the middle of the room and a desk in front of it. TK felt very nervous at the sight of that. The guard led him to sit down on the chair and then stood beside him. A person who looked like an officer came in from a door on the side and sat down in front of the desk.

"Now, why are you here and how did you get here?" The officer's deep voice asked.

"I should be asking you that question…" TK mumbled. 'Anyways, why are they here? The others and me should be the only ones that can come to the digi world.'

"What did you say?" The guard beside him glared at TK. For a moment TK felt very afraid, but something hit him that caused him to repeat what he just said.

"I said, I should be asking you that question." TK said loud, confident, and clear. Then he suddenly felt sorry he said it.

"You-" The guard started, but then stopped because the officer gestured to him to stop.

"I'll repeat my question. Why are you here and how did you get here?"

'Sigh, there's no use, I should just tell them…but then again, how would that benefit me?' TK thought, then said,"I came here because I felt that something was wrong…"

"Like what?" The officer eyed TK carefully.

"Like how you were abusing the digimons."

"You're very smart, trying to stop us like that. Did you really think you could do something about it?" The officer said sarcastically.

---------Flashback---------->

TK tumbled put of the portal. "Finally here…" Suddenly there was a piercing cry. TK looked around, startled. "It's just like the dream…" He ran to the direction of where the noise came from.

As TK neared the place where he had heard the cry, he also heard someone talking in a loud, booming voice. "Stupid creatures, why do we have to do this job?"

"It can't be helped. We are part of the secret task force." A woman's voice answered.

The loud man sighed. "Yeah, you're right. We are getting rich off this job." They both laughed, which sounded very unholy.

TK crouched down behind a bush and peeked out. 'Nani?' He nearly gasped out loud at the sight he saw. There was a beaten, little digimon that couldn't protect itself. It looked like a yellow fox, with blue steak-like markings on its face and legs. 'It probably couldn't digivolve…And why are there other people here!' TK's brow furrowed. Then he ducked back into the bush when the man started talking again.

"Well, let's get it back to the lab." The woman nodded in agreement. TK carefully peeked out again. The man and woman both were wearing green uniforms with a long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. They had a long, black, stick that looked like a baseball bat on their backs. They wore big black boots and black gloves. The man was wearing a black cap, was tan, and a bit obese, but was still fit, in his own way. The woman was thin and pale, had red eyes, and long, raspberry, straight hair that was tied into a pony tail. TK sweat dropped at the sight of them. Then he got serious again as he saw them placing the injured digimon into a small cage.

'What in the world are they trying to do with that poor digimon?' TK thought angrily. 'I need to help it…' TK picked up a rock beside him. 'I'll just throw the rock to the farthest end to them and distract them…I hope this works…' Thump, thump, thump. TK put his hand over where his heart was. 'It's either now or never. I will feel guilty for the rest of my life if I don't help this digimon!' TK had a second thought, 'Maybe if I follow them to their lab then I will find out more about them…then after I can help the digimon' TK watched them get ready and leave. He started to follow them while hiding in the bushes. 'I feel like a thief or a spy…' TK thought.

The two secret task force members started down a path of the forest. They were walking for about ten minutes and a building was coming in view. TK thought that must be the building that they were going to. Suddenly it felt like there was an earthquake somewhere near. The woman said, "I'll go check it out." and walked back down the road they just came from. The man put the cage down and yawned.

'This is my chance.' TKthought and threw the rock the farthest distance he could without letting the man see where the rock has come from. There was a thump on the ground.

"Hmmm?" The man went over to see what the noise was about. As he was looming over the area, TK swiftly jumped out of his the bushes and grabbed the cage. TK started running **really** fast.

"Hey! What the-?" TK heard the man say. The man started to run after him. TK jumped into the bushes and ran into the forest. He didn't realize that there would be many patrolling guards around the building.

'Crap, gotta turn.' TK thought, and then turned to his left which was the side where TK had snuck around before. He was running for a while and heard a whistle in the direction he was running to. He stopped and crouched in the bushes. He saw the dark haired woman from before. A rumbling grew near and TK saw a big green digimon approaching.

"Oh, it was just you, Kingmon. Causing a ruckus again?" The digimon grunted, as if saying yes. "Oh well, let's go back." They started to walk back.

TK was very still. But the rumbling caused the little fox digimon to tremble. 'Please don't make a sound. Please…' TK prayed. The digimon whimpered. Kingmon was alarmed and turned towards the sound. The woman came towards them. TK tried to run, but was stopped by Kingmon's huge hands which grasped both of his legs, and lifted him up. He dropped the cage and the digimon whimpered even more. TK looked at his two captors upside down.

"Well, well, look what we have here…"

--------Present---------->

"What's this?" the officer held out a digivice.

"That's…" TK stopped. 'If I tell him, he would break it and Patamon wouldn't be able to digivolve! How can I save those digimons being experimented and the ones being mind controlled?'

* * *

Okay, I am finally done this chapter! It has been….almost a year. oO

And about the green digimon's name…(hides face) I saw the word 'king' before me so yea….

As a reminder, when you are reading this fic, forget about the original story. This is because I read about an episode where Kari has 'dreams'. I was like, O.O

Anyways, thanks for reading! And please review. :) I would be very happy. :P


	8. Searching

Thanks for reading my story! I have no idea how long this chapter is; I just hope it's not short. I can't write long chapters for some reason. anyways, enjoy!

Btw, if you didn't know, which I think you do but just in case:

" " – talking

' ' – thoughts

* * *

You Never Know

Chapter 8

"I see a building coming into view." Tai said, and then looked back at the others.

"What is it?" Matt asked. "We never seen it before, right?"

"I don't even remember this place." Mimi said.

"That's true…" Sora stated. Everyone sighed, because of all the stress this was putting on them.

"And for some reason our digivices don't work." Izzy said, while looking at the digivice and trying to push some buttons.

"Or we could've used it to track TK…" Matt finished for him.

"Why don't we check the building out? It might give us a clue why TK came back." Tai suggested.

"By the way, I wonder where our digimons are…" Mimi though out loud.

"How about this, we split up and come back here after an hour and a half." Tai crossed his arms across his chest.

"But how will we know it's the right place? This place looks indifferent from any other part of the forest…" Mimi questioned, and then brightened up, "Oh! I know!"

She reached into the pocket of her white skirt to reveal a pink ribbon for wrapping presents. She went to a nearby tree and tied it on the highest branch she could reach. She then turned around and smiled, "I was wrapping a present for a friend." She laughed sheepishly.

"Okay, now that we have something to mark our meeting place, let's split into groups." They eventually split into two groups. The first group had Tai, Matt, Kari, and Sora (She was worried about those two being too rash at times). The other group had Mimi, Izzy, and Joe.

"We're going left then." Izzy said.

"Alright, we're going right." Tai then added, "Hey, that rhythm."

Sora slapped her forehead in frustration and started to push Tai to the side of which seemed to be, the clearing. "Just get going." She mumbled.

"Okay, okay!" Tai walked a bit faster so Sora would stop pushing him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's…" TK stopped. 'If I tell him, he would break it and Patamon wouldn't be able to digivolve! How can I save those digimons being experimented and the ones being mind controlled?'

"So…?" the officer inquired again.

'If I just say that's just a toy it would sound very stupid since I'm too old for that kind of stuff…so maybe…' TK tried again, "That's a tracking device I invented. In fact I'm very smart, so you might find it a waste if you keep me in prison." TK thought stupidly, 'Eheheheheh, bluffing really isn't my thing but I hope this works.'

"Oh? Is that so?" the interrogator cocked his brow. "What does it track?"

"A-Anything that is organic." TK hated to lie but he had no choice.

"Hmm…" the officer slightly nodded, as if, TK noted, to mock him.

'Sigh' TK thought silently, 'My acting skills aren't going to work here.'

"I'm interested as in why you all of a sudden have a change of heart."

"That's because I thought it would be smarter than going against you. I don't think you would mind if you have an extra brain working on your side?" TK just wanted die then and there. 'ARGH! This is so…..embarrassing! That's for a lack of a better word but still! I can't imagine what Kari and the others would say…I'm in this dire situation but I'm still thinking this way…I got to give it all I got.' TK smiled a confident smile. 'Okay, okay, that DID it! Anymore of this acting…lying…bluffing…whatever! I will flip, I swear.'

The officer's quiet, yet distracting laugh erupted into his thoughts. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly a guard opened the sliding doors. "Officer Glucides, Proteios Taisa have a message for you."

'Taisa? That's colonel in Japanese. Colonel Proteios…' TK thought.

"Please come in." the officer, now known as Glucides, responded.

The guard went up to him and whispered in his ear. Officer Glucides nodded and waved his hand to dismiss him. The gurad went back out quietly. "Put him back to the cell." Officer Glucides said and left the room from the sliding door with a few subordinates.

'Did I just get saved?' TK thought for a moment. 'Tasukaru…'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sora, run faster!" Tai yelled.

"I am!" Sora responded.

When they left to explore outside the forest, Tai immediately went to investigate the building. After a few minutes, they got someone chasing after them.

---------Flashback----------

"Come on, guys let's check the building out." Tai pleaded.

"Well…fine…" Sora answered.

Kari and Matt just followed along silently. "Hey Matt, Kari, don't worry. We'll find him, ok?" Tai smiled at them reassuringly.

"Yeah." was all Matt said.

Kari just nodded and smiled slightly. They went to some bushes that were near the building. They all dropped their jaws. The place was heavily guarded with **humans**. Near what seem to be the main entrance stood a woman with outstanding raspberry coloured hair, and beside her was the green digimon that tried to kill them all before.

"Hey, Brine, you manipulate that…what's it's name again? Kingmon right? Well, you manipulate him well." A nearby guard said.

Brine laughed. "Manipulate sounds so bad. How about befriend? That sounds better."

The guard sniggered. "Right."

"Let's go nearer." Matt suggested quietly.

"Wait! Don't get reckless!" Sora said a bit too soft for Tai and Matt to hear. They already started to walk nearer.

They got as close as five meters away from the guards. Without warning, Tai cracked a branch under his feet. Curses. Brine and the soldiers looked over. "Who's there?" The guard yelled, "Don't move!"

"Like heck I am." Tai said, and ran low.

"Not again…" Matt complained while running after Tai.

Sora and Kari heard gunshots ring out. "Oh no…" Kari said.

Then Tai and Matt ran past them and both said in unison, "Run!"

"Kamiya Taichi…" Sora said under her breath and started to run, "What did he do now?"

The pursuers weren't far behind. Eventually, Tai and Sora lost Matt and Kari, because they ran the opposite direction from them.

-----------Present----------

Tai and Sora ducked into a thicket.

"Did we….lose them…yet?" Sora asked huffing. "My lungs….are going to…explode..."

"I don't know…" Tai replied, breathing hard as well. They had run into a forest again, except this one had many thorns bushes and generally, plants that were sharp and prickly.

They heard footsteps behind them. Sora and Tai both sucked in their breath and looked at each other, wide eyed.

* * *

YAYYY! An chappy done….finally. P sorry, sorry sorry! I suck at updating! Argh!

**Muses**: That's right.

**Mystic-H**: WAHH! How could you? You're suppose to be on my side.

**Muses**: If you get off you're lazy butt and update then I will be. _Beats the crap put of Mystic-H_

Thanks for reviewing!

**Tk Takaishi HOPE**: Thanks for saying that! I really appreciate it:)

**kingdom219**: Glad you look forward to it. :D

**Sakuno629**: Sorry for not updating for so long. I'll try to be faster. :)

**Hikari-4-Takeru**: Thanks for the encouragement! I really needed it. :D it's great to know my stories are actually worth reading. :) And I'm gonna read one of you're stories! Weeee! XD


	9. More Trouble!

Ok….school really sucks and I have so much work! So sorry for the lateness-again…. :(

**Tai**: Yeah, right. Just get off your lazy butt and write!

**Mystic-H**: ARGH! First it was my Muses, now you!

**Tai**: ''Grabs soccer ball and starts to kick it towards…''

**Mystic-H**: ME! ''POW!'' Okay…okay…I'll start writing…''Cries''

Enjoy!

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter Nine

They heard footsteps behind them. Sora and Tai both sucked in their breath and looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Where the heck did those brats go?" they heard a guard curse.

There was a moment of silence. Then, the lady known as Brine said, "Let's look somewhere else."

"Stupid kids." They shuffled a bit more, and then retreated outside of the forest.

Sora and Tai released their breaths. "That was close…" Tai kept his voice low.

"I'm glad you noticed!" Sora exclaimed, but said it as low as possible.

"I think we should look for the others." Tai said, deliberately ignoring what Sora just said.

Sora opened her mouth to say a smart remark, but closed her mouth again, as she thought, 'This is not the time.'

So Tai, without waiting for a response, turns around, tries to peek out, and scrapes his cheek against a thorn. "Itai!" he said, and pulled his head back in, out of reaction.

Sora sighed. "Are you okay? Let me look at it." She touched his face and turned it towards herself but in the process, making their faces really close. The space between them was only a few inches. Tai stared dumbfounded, while Sora blushed and backed away.

"Uhh…it's really nothing." Tai said, and finished the sentence with a light laugh.

"Oh, just be quiet." Sora took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped his face. Tai stared dumbfounded AGAIN. While Sora, already having pink cheeks, turned red. She quickly finished wiping his face and looked outside to check if it's safe.

'Oh, just be quiet.' Sora repeated what she had said in her mind. 'I sound so…stupid! Why did I do that anyways? I mean…I touched his face!'

Tai simply stared into space.

"Hey!"

Tai snapped out of it and turned to Sora. "Huh?"

"Coast is clear." They stood up and stepped out, cautiously. It may seem safe but you never know what will happen.

"Let's find the others." Tai said again. They started to walk out of the forest.

_Click. _"Stop right there, genki." Tai looked to his left, and was met with a gun.

'So fast and silent…these guys are seriously trained…but, why are people like them here in the digimon world?' Tai looked over at Sora, who was also sweating quite a bit. After all, this is the first time they were met with a gun at their head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Crap, we lost Tai and Sora." Matt said, in a tone that was like blaming himself.

"We should look for them, but what to do with him…" Kari looked at the unconscious guard, and Matt followed her gazed.

"Well…we sure got lucky…" Matt said with a smirk on his face, remembering how he boldly threw a rock at his head, not too big to kill him, but big enough to make him unconscious.

"You know, I was really worried he would get hurt."

"I didn't want to hurt him that bad but…I had no choice…"

"I guess so…"

"Also, he was armed. He could've shot at us." Matt commented, holding the rifle up. "Geez, this thing's heavy."

"It's the first time I've seen a real gun…"

"Me too. I wonder why they are so heavily armed. Maybe it's because…" Matt looked at the direction of the building.

"Something important is in there…" Kari finished for him. Matt nodded.

"But the question is, what is in there that's so important to have a need for solider-like guards?"

Kari lowered her head, covering her eyes. "We had dreams…me and TK."

Matt cocked his brow. "Dreams?"

"Gatomon and Patamon were being attacked and they looked so...helpless. But when we got here…it seemed rather normal…"

'So that was why TK and Kari were acting strange.' Matt thought.

"I think that's why TK came here….to check it out."

"I see. Well, we should get going. But before that…" Matt looked at the poor guard with an evil smirk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, it's the odd clearing again." Mimi stated. "I'm wondering if we even walked very from the meeting place."

"It's the second time we came across this place…I really have a bad feeling you know…maybe we should check it out?" Joe asked worriedly.

"I agree." Izzy nodded, and started to walk towards it with Joe close behind.

"Uhh…I don't like it though…" Mimi stayed back. "It freaks me out."

"Well then…why don't you wait for us here?" Izzy said.

"But!" Mimi exclaimed, then added quietly, "I don't want to be alone either…"

'That's true…we still don't know what's going, so no one should be left alone…especially Mimi…' Joe thought. 'But if I stay, I don't want Izzy to worry about us either. Well…then…'

"Just leave it to me!" Both Izzy and Mimi turned they attention to Joe. "If I find anything suspicious, I'll come back."

"Demo…" Izzy started.

"No buts! I'm going." Joe turned around and ran to the clearing, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Izzy and Mimi both sweat dropped.

"Sometimes he's really energetic…" Mimi smiled.

Joe reached the clearing, and started to look for some clues, if there were any. Joe sighed, "I don't even know why I volunteered…" Something glinted in the light. "Huh?" He crouched down and started to dig that object up. As soon as he dug deep enough, he lifted the object up, which was a pen. "What the…a pen? Either one of us dropped it here…but then again, we don't recognize this place, so we couldn't have came here…" Joe eyes widened. "Masaka…other humans?"

Just then he heard Mimi scream. Joe's face paled. He got up, with the pen in hand, and started running back. All the while, thinking, 'Please let nothing bad happen…like she saw a bug or was just plain paranoid.' Joe soon reached the place he left them, and saw no one. He bended over, breathing hard, and putted his hands on his knees to support himself. "This can't be happening…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Walk faster, kid." The annoying guard said, while poking the rifle against Tai's back.

'This isn't good….I do hope the others can come and save us…' Tai thought, annoyed at the guard.

'I wonder if he even knows the seriousness of the situation we're in…' Sora thought skeptically, when she saw the expression on his face when the guard urged him to walk faster.

"No eye contact." Brine said, eyeing them suspiciously.

'For your information, Tai wasn't even looking my way.' Sora wanted to say it out loud. 'But more importantly…where are they leading us to?'

They soon reached the building that they ran from earlier. It was a huge building, made out of grey bricks. There were hardly any windows, and if there were, they were as skinny as slits. The main entrance, as it seemed, was two meters tall and wide.

'Well…guess we're going to meet our fate…' Sora thought gloomily as the big metal door was pushed opened from the inside, making a bad creaking sound.

* * *

YES! Another chapter! I hope it's long enough to last you guys :) 

**Mystic-H**: I'm done!

**Tai**: Uhuh.

**Mystic-H**: Be happy for me. ''Glare''

**Tai**: ''Whistles and walks away''

**Mystic-H**: ARGH! You people have no words for comfort!

Reviewers!

**Tk Takaishi HOPE**: Thanks for saying I have good cliffhangers! ;)

**AngePerromon**: I had them in a little trouble ;P hope you don't mind :D

**Sakuno629**: thanks for the compliment :) Helps get my spirits up!


	10. Finally Found TK!

Argh! I still can't believe I'm writing a romance story-even if it's not all romance. I mean, I'm the type that doesn't read purely romance. :P But then again, I'm writing it to promote (lol, what a word to use in this situation) Takari and a bit of Taiora and Jyomi (is that how you spell it?) so for their sake, I must write! 'Nods'

**Sora**: Yeah yeah…WHY DID YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOU KNOW WHO'S FACE?

**Mystic-H**: Err…because I just said I need to promote a bit of Taiora too…

**Sora**: But but BUT!

**Mystic-H**: Aw…come on, admit it. You-'BANG!' Itai…

**Sora**: Learn your lesson!

**Mystic-H**: But I never do…

**Sora**: 'Stares at Mystic-H on the floor' That's why you should start doing it.

**Mystic-H**: Why is it my destiny to go through all this pain…?

Anyhow…Ouch!...on with the…Itai!...story!

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter Ten

_Creak…_The eerie but relieving sound came when the door opened. Ahh, light at last…light…Hikari…

TK's head jolted upwards as the light came through, once again, blinding him. 'What is it now…' he thought wearily. As he squinted, he saw two figures, one seems to have crazy hair and loose shorts and shirt, and the other had a t-shirt and shorts that just went under the knee. He watched them stumble inside, just before the door shut behind them. The guard outside muttered, "Why are they so many foolish brats?"

TK then heard silence, so he spoke up, "Tai? Sora? You guys got caught too. What are we-"

"TK! What are you doing here? You just went to the digi world and you didn't tell us?" Sora interrupted.

"Because…I felt something was wrong."

"Something defiantly is wrong." Tai spoke up, "Why did you end up here anyways,TK?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I hope he'll be okay…" Kari said as they left the guard tied to a big tree with his own rope that they fished out earlier.

"He will be, don't worry! Own first priority is to find TK, Sora and Tai." Matt answered reassuringly.

"Yeah…by the way, are an hour and an hour up yet? They probably went back."

Matt looked at his watch. "We have half an hour left. But you're probably right about them going back. How about looking for own digimons for now?"

"Okay. I think they'll have an idea on what's going on." Kari took out her digivice. She saw a blank screen.

"Oh yeah, Izzy said our digivices weren't working…" With an exasperated sigh, Kari and Matt decided to look for their digi friends the hard way, which was running around (with the rifle).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

While breathing hard, Joe frantically looked around for his friends. He didn't see where he was going, and tripped on a tree root.

"Ugh…" Joe sat up and saw that the red pen he was holding landed on a rock, which made it crack open. He was about to push the opening back together, when he noticed some letters on the plastic ink holder in the interior of the pen (it's hard to explain :P). He took it out and read the words, "Cissalc Incorporations. Sounds like some big organization. So I was right about humans being here, since I don't think the digimons will make up something like this." He turned the pen so it closed, and got up to look for his friends again, saying, "They can't be too far…I mean, it was just a few seconds time running here…"

'A few seconds is a lot in these situations…' his mind told him.

"Maybe they're hiding somewhere…trying to scare the living heck out of me…"

'Would they play this type of joke in the situation all of you are in?'

"True…we still need to find TK." After realizing this, his conscience has won the battle again. "They probably got kidnapped…" Joe stared at the ground with defeat. 'Why can't I be optimistic at times like these?' he thought to himself. All of a sudden, a small object glinted in his eye. "Again?" Even with this said, Joe bent down to take a closer look. "A star? Why does this seem so familiar…hmmm…" He put his hand on his chin. Suddenly, his face was filled with realization, "Mimi's hairclips!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Any sign, Kari?" Matt asked.

"Nope." Kari sighed, "How are we going to find them this way?"

"It all depends on luck." Matt looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes left."

Kari nods, "We better hurry."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So that's what happened…" Tai said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, TK." Sora apologized, after listening to TK's story.

"It's okay. You were only worried about me."

"So, did you find anything out? Like, what's the purpose of these people being in the digiworld? And how did they find out about it?" Tai asked.

"I don't know how they found the digiworld, and what their purpose is, but I do know that they are mind controlling and…experimenting on the digimons." TK lowered his head, even though no one could see his face.

There was a moment of silence. Tai and Sora were too shocked to speak. Mind controlling wasn't a new thing, but experimenting was just utterly cruel.

"How-how can they do that?" Sora managed.

"I think they might interrogate you two, because they did that to me."

"Interrogate!" Tai exclaimed, "What the?"

"Anyhow, we have to think of a plan to get out of here." Sora said.

"But how? The guard seems pretty strong. I think he can take all three of us on." TK sighed.

"Yes, he's strong, but…" Sora paused, "WE can lend his strength."

"And also distracted him." Tai finished.

"I get the distracting part, but, lend his strength?"

Sora grinned with a plan, but obviously, no one can quite see her.

* * *

Okay…I know this is a bit short but please bear with me! I know I'm horrible at updating and all, but school is giving me a heart attack so please understand :( 

**Sora**: Excuses, excuses…

**Mystic-H**: What? It's true!

**Sora**: 'shakes her head and waddles finger.'

**Mystic-H**: No one believes me!

Okay…reviewers!

**kingdom219**:) I'm glad you're interested!

**JyouraKoumi**: Well…I dunno…it seems practical doesn't it? Like, the princess and the nerd. :D Even so, everyone has different opinions, so I won't put so much Jyomi in there-just a side thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Sakuno629**: I'll try to update faster. I know I'm saying this a lot but trust me! I will improve :)

**seal-chan**: Glad to know you're interested. By the way, I've noticed you're a new reviewer! (I'm so slow --')

**AngePerromon**: Sorry, I didn't fit Mimi and Izzy in this chapter. :( But they will be in the next one, I promise :)


	11. The Plan

Okay...I know what you're all thinking, "She's so slow in updating!" I'm sorry! Please bear with me and my time-consuming pace! Also, high school's been trying to kill me! ARGH! So many CPTs! T.T

By the way, I wanted to know if the thoughts and talking quotations were confusing and hard to read. If they are, please tell me.

**Matt:** I hope we can find our digimons soon.

**Mystic-H:** Actually...the truth is…I don't want to add them…hehe.

**Matt: **-Glares-

**Mystic-H:** BecauseIdon'treallyknowtheirnames,moves,andall…(hard to read :P)

**Matt:** --' Do some research! -Chases Mystic-H with the rifle-

**Mystic-H:** Noooo! I shouldn't have gave you that!

Enjoy!

You Never Know

Chapter 11

* * *

"How did this happen…" Mimi stated. She and Izzy were tied to a tree, with Mimi on one side, and Izzy on the other. The two soldiers that had captured them where taking a break and decided to tied them there. Mimi watched the two soldiers laugh about whatever they were talking about, and she shivered at the sound. Beside them were two cages with a digimon in each. They were both in their lowest levels, and obviously were too beaten up to evolve. 

"How should I know? But I think I have an idea on what's going on." Izzy's face twitched at the cut he received and waited for Mimi to respond, but when she didn't he continued, "They are probably mind controlling the digimons, and might also be experimenting on them."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, if they wanted to only mind control them, they wouldn't capture it and then bring it to their base to mind control it. Wouldn't it be so annoying and time consuming? And if they need people to defeat the digimon first, and then mind control it, they would bring the scientist that knows how to do this, along. Besides, I heard them say words like rumors and experiment, in one of their conversations. Also, human technology hasn't reached up to the point where they could use something like the black gears. I think they are also using a drug for the mind control, since they used a pollution-like drug to make them weak. We humans are famous in using drugs, aren't we?"

"I guess so...but that doesn't explain why they need to mind control them."

"Well, maybe they need some digimons on their side to make things easier."

"Oh…I see."

------Flashback------

"I wonder if Joe will find anything useful…" Mimi thought out loud.

"I hope so, since we still don't know where and how TK is." Izzy stared at the floor with a lack of things to do.

_Rustle, Rustle. _

"Hey…did you hear something." Izzy asked.

"No, why?" Mimi turned towards him.

"Gotcha! Ya little dimwit! Heh, that wasn't so bad, was it?" A light voice said.

Mimi and Izzy looked at each other. They made themselves less noticeable and walked closer to where the voice was coming from. They crouched down beside the bush. The voice came again, "Hey did you beat the crap out of yours yet, partner?"

A laugh came about. "Heck yeah!"

They laughed together.

"I never knew this would be so fun."

"Me neither. I thought they would be harder than this."

"I think it's because of the drug they used in the atmosphere."

"Drug?"

"Ha, you didn't know about this? Well, basically it's like a pollution that only affects these digimons. No harm to us."

"What does it do?"

"Make it weak, of course!"

"Interesting."

Mimi and Izzy nearly gasped out loud. What are these guys talking about? They continued to listen, now alarmed.

"You know…I think you just gave out some very important information out to some…"

There was a pause. Izzy's face turned cold with realization and whispered, "Run!" He got up and turned.

"BRATS!"

The soldier jumped out at them. Mimi tried to run but the light-voiced solider grabbed her wrist. Izzy stopped and looked back.

"Oh? Who's this?" The other solider approached him and Mimi, who was squirming under his grip.

"Saa…" The light voiced, younger solider looked at Izzy. "You better come with us, if you are smart."

Izzy glared at him and thought, 'I can't leave Mimi…but I can't do much right now either. I should tell the others and then plan what to do, instead of getting captured while the others are still oblivious.' With that thought in mind, Izzy ran for it.

"Hey! Stop!"

Seeing that Izzy wasn't going to listen, the older man lifted up his rifle, aimed, and fired. Izzy fell down, and that's when Mimi screamed with wide eyes.

-------Present--------

Luckily, the bullet only scrapped Izzy's face, since the older soldier didn't plan to kill him…yet, at least.

'Oww…that bullet burned! I wonder how it will feel like to get shot…Anyways, it still burns a bit…' Izzy thought with a shudder.

"Nee…Izzy…I think we will be okay."

Izzy snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Mimi pouted, "I said, we will be okay."

"I hope so too…"

"You know why?"

Izzy sighed, "No."

"Because…" Mimi lowered her voice low enough for only Izzy to hear, "…my clips…I made a trail."

"Wow…I never knew you would be so smart." After a second thought he added, "And to sacrificed your jewelry! What a surprise!" He laughed lightly.

"Ahhh, I'll get you for this!"

"Quite down you two!" The older man barked at them. They immediately did.

After the old man turned his attention away from them, Mimi said, "It's all your fault."

Izzy rolled his eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Let's see…I have three so far…" Joe counted the stars. "Maybe the situation won't be so bad after all." He squeezed, and then spotted another star hairclip.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sir, can I please go? Really, I need to…" Sora said through the prison door.

"No, I can't, unless if I receive special permission to let you kids out."

"Well, you're not letting us out; it's just me that wants to go to the washroom."

"No."

"Please? Sir, it's not like I'll do anything, I can't!"

The guard signed. 'Stupid kids…maybe I should let her go, or else she will be pleading me with her annoying self for the rest of her life.' With that thought in mind, he took out his keys from his pocket.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TK and Tai heard his keys jingle.

"Hey, TK, get ready." Tai cautioned.

TK nodded, "Okay."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The guard opened the door knob, and out came Sora. "Thanks," she said with a smile and her hands still tied behind her back.

The guard sighed, "This way."

Sora walked first, seeing that he wasn't going to let her get out of his sight. He was about to close the door, when Tai and TK busted out just in time.

"What the! Where are your ropes?" Without waiting for an answer, he charged at them.

Sora immediately got rid of the ropes around her hands, as she was just holding them to pretend that they still tied her hands together. At the same time, Tai and TK dodged to separate directions. TK was a bit too slow, and the man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. Sora saw this and kicked him near the back of his knee, which is one of the few parts of the human body that you can not train to become stronger, and caused him to fall on it, letting TK go out of surprise. He turned and asked, "So you kids want to fight huh?"

"Eek!" Sora managed, and jumped out of the way and towards the prison door, dropping her ropes in front of it. Tai was beside her and he asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

He laughed, quite disturbingly, and the three all shiver. "Eliminate you, of course." With that said, he lunged at them.

Sora was frozen on the spot. Tai, seeing this, pushed her out of the way. He was about to get hit when TK pushed the guard, causing him to stepped the rope that Sora had dropped earlier. He lost his pace, and he banged head first against the metal, prison door. Tai was on the floor right beside him, breathing hard.

"Guys, are you okay?" TK asked.

"Phew, that was close, but he's out cold for now." Tai said, examining the guard. "Also, what happened to you, Sora? You stopped all of a sudden."

"I-I…I'm sorry." She replied with her head tilted down so no one could see her eyes.

"You don't need to say that, I mean, I would've been scared if not for protect-" Tai paused, "Well, you know, something in me just clicked."

Sora just nodded and a brief silence followed. They were still shocked that their plan had actually worked. Perhaps it was mostly on their luck.

------Flashback------

"Okay, first I will beg him to let me to go to the washroom, so he'll open the door. After that, you two -and be quick about this- come out and lure him to face the door. He will probably lunge at us instead of using a gun, since he needs to keep us alive. Then someone, anyone, push him so that he bangs on the door. It's metal so he'll be out cold. Besides, his own force combined with someone else's should be enough."

"This sounds pretty risky." Tai commented.

"Yes but…I rather risk this…just this one time." Sora said quietly.

"How do we get rid of our ropes?" TK asked.

"Let's use some sharp rocks."

"I hope it will cut." Tai commented, again.

-------Present--------

And somehow, the ropes did get cut off, and the guard did get knocked out cold. It gave Sora the chills, but she was grateful that they were so lucky.

TK spoke up, "We better get going."

"I remember it was this way that we came in from..." Tai stated, and then added, "We should get some useful things from the guard too." They searched for some useful items and found a pistol, and ropes. After stashing the items, they started to walk down that hall.

"Tai." Sora called softly.

He turned around, "Huh?"

"Thanks."

"Uhh…no problem." He said, and continued to walk. He grinned as he made sure she wasn't looking, and unknowingly, Sora also smiled at his back.

TK, who was at the front, watched this and found it quite amusing. He immediately thought of Kari. 'I wonder how she's doing…'

* * *

Yosh! I'm finally done! Hope you all like it! One of my longest chappies! Muhahaha! 

**Matt**: Hey, I wasn't in it.

**Mystic-H**: So? You gave me a hard time so I didn't put you in it.

**Matt**: What was that? –Lifts up the rifle-

**Mystic-H**: NOOOOO!

Reviewers!

**kingdom219**: Hope you like the plan, since I wasn't sure if it was good. :P

**AngePerromon**: Wah…I'll get to why the other people are in the digi world soon, and thanks :)

**JyouraKoumi**: Well, we have different opinions but that's the way the world will be. Hope your enjoying the story though.

**Sakuno629**: Gah…I'm sorry I updated so late :S


	12. Some Serious Thinking

Merry Christmas everyone! It's one day late but oh well! XD It's my first time to finish a chapter in one day!

**Mystic-H**: So sore…

**Joe**: You okay?

**Mystic-H**: Finally, someone that cares!

**Joe**: Actually, I just wanted to know when I can stop acting so stupid.

**Mystic-H**: -.-' Oh….well…soon…

**Joe**: Good.

**Mystic-H**: O.o No one cares…

And Happy New Years!

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter 12

"Where the heck did everyone go?"

"Matt-san, be patient. I'm sure they're coming soon…"

Matt tightened his fist with his bangs over his eyes, "I will give him a beating when he comes back! That guy!"

Kari looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay? What are you mumbling about?"

Matt looked to his right, where Kari was standing, "Oh nothing." He laughed lightly, waving it off.

"Okay…" Kari looked around for the fifth, no, tenth time. "They are very late…I wonder what's taking them so long?"

There was a sudden gust of cold wind that made them both shudder. The silence grew.

Kari broke the silence, "Ano…Did the wind sound like it was saying something?" but she succeed for only a few seconds.

"…I don't want to know…" Matt finally replied, feeling sick.

"I think I heard –"

"Gah! No! I don't want to know!"

Seeing Matt like this wasn't an everyday thing, but considering that they couldn't find their digimon friends and TK, Kari understood. She wanted to find TK, and fast. 'But the wind sounded like the time when I was at my porch…except stronger.'

Matt broke into her thoughts, "I can only conclude this to one thing."

Kari waited for him to continue.

"They are lost."

There was an invisible bang on Kari's head. In a spilt second she turned serious again, "I think they are…in trouble."

--------------------

'This is bad…definitely.' Joe stared from afar, where he saw two guards, with Izzy and Mimi in front, hands tied. 'What should I do? I can't overpower those two, let alone one. What would the others do if they were in my position? Tai and Matt would probably charge, while Sora, Mimi and Izzy would think of safety and a plan first. Kari and TK would be at lost, or would try to convince them to be on the good side. But how can convincing help here?' He sighed. 'Perhaps I should tell the others first, they will know what to do…but then again, I don't know where they are headed so I guess I should follow them to their destination.'

Joe was not a trained stalker, so considering that he needed to keep his distance, he did fairly well. They were a speck in his vision, not to mention with many trees and bushes in the way.

The scenery started to look a bit familiar. 'Who knows, this is probably where we came from.' Joe stopped. Dumbfounded. He was right, this was near the whole team's meeting place; he saw the pink ribbon fluttering in the wind. Before he lost sight of his friends and the two dorks in front of him, he saw them go to the direction of the mysterious building. "So that is their destination…" Joe waited for a few seconds, just to be safe, before he walked to the meeting place.

When he approached, he only saw Matt and Kari, sulking. "Uh…seems a bit gloomy here, don't you think?"

Matt turned to him, "Joe, you're alive!"

"Eh? What were you thinking about?"

"No one is here!" Kari explained.

"I can see that."

Another period of silence.

"Should we look for them?" Joe suggested.

"But, what if they come back when we leave? We need someone to stay here then." Matt thought out loud. "But who would stay here, alone? If we spilt, someone is going to be alone."

"That's true…" Kari said.

"Let's not spilt then." Matt and Kari looked at Joe. "Argh!" Joe moved his hands frantically, "I mean, if we spilt again, our group will get smaller, and we might get lost again, or someone else might get missing…oh yeah, Izzy and Mimi are currently inside of that." Joe pointed to the grey building.

"WHAT?" The two yelled, and Joe felt a bit diminutive at the moment.

"How do you know?" Kari questioned.

"Because I saw them go in that direction."

"Did you see them go inside?" Matt asked, looking over there.

"Not really."

"…Then we can't be sure…"

"I'm pretty sure they did. That's the only thing that might have humans inside. Oh yeah! I found this." Joe dug into his pockets and produced a red pen with several star clips.

"Well, we did see guards surrounding the building, so I guess we can rely on you." Matt smirked and saw Joe's glaring face. "…what's this? I never knew you had a fetish for star-shaped clips…" Matt raised an eyebrow.

That was it. "No! These are Mimi's! She made a trail out of them so I knew where they were going! The main point is the pen! Look inside!"

Kari had already taken the pen out of Joe's hand, and was doing what he told her to. She read, "Cissalc Incorporations."

"I found this near that ugly clearing we pasted. I think we should've searched through it before." He sighed, before he exclaimed, "Where did you get that gun?"

"You...Are…So…Slow." Matt took the rifle off his back and set it down in front of him, holding it up with one hand so it wouldn't fall. "From a guard that was chasing us. We got lucky and knocked him out with a rock."

"You took the gun without taking the bullets?"

"Well, we weren't planning to use it." Matt paused, deep in thought, then he said, "Now that I think about it…maybe Tai and Sora are inside that place too. We did lose them when we got caught hearing something that we probably shouldn't have."

Seeing Joe's confused face, Kari said, "They are mind controlling the digimons."

"That's –" Joe stopped, lost for words. "Why would they do that?"

Kari just shook her head.

Matt spoke in a serious tone, "So far, we know that they are mind controlling the digimons. Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi are most likely inside the building, and that building probably has something to do with Cissalc Incorporations., right?"

Everyone agreed. Kari had a thought in mind, "Is this why TK came? Would he be inside that place too?"

"…I guess so." Matt said, with a far away look in his face.

------------------

"Hey TK, how did you know that they were…experimenting on the digimons?" Tai asked quietly, while they were looking around to see if there were any guards.

A sick image flashed across TK's mind. There were many lab counters, and test tubes with different kinds of digimons inside each of them. "I saw it…the lab."

"We need to help those digimons!" Sora exclaimed, low enough so only those two could hear.

"Yeah, but we can't do much right now. We need to find Agumon and the others first." Tai signaled them to follow. TK was a bit disturbed, and didn't see. "Oi, TK!"

"What? Oh, sorry." He started to follow them.

Tai looked at him worriedly, and then said, "Do you think everyone inside this place knows about this? Or just the higher ups?"

"I was thinking, maybe they all know about the mind controlling, but not the experimenting, since they would probably want to make it as low as possible. Some people are bonded to say no to it." Sora stated.

"I think you are right…after all, the two people that were leading me to the prison before were a bit klutzy. They led me to a restricted area and saw what I saw. They looked disgusted and surprised. Then a proper guard led me to the right place. I wonder what happened to them. They didn't seem like bad people and were a bit funny too. If I remember correctly, their names were Sugre and Calor." TK got a metal image in his mind of how they were fighting over a piece of candy.

"Maybe we can ask these kinds of people on what's going on."

"Coast is clear again. I wonder why it's so empty?" Tai said.

--------------------

"There seems to be a couple of brats that have intruded."

"A couple?"

"Yes, a couple. To be exact, eight."

"I see."

"I want you to eliminate them all."

"…Yes, Colonel…" The officer saluted him. "Proteios."

"Live up to my expectations, or face the consequences, Glucides. Remember what happened to Hydrajt."

"…Hai."

* * *

Hope that made you guys fall off your seats! Lo and behold, another okay chapter! Muhahaa! 

**Joe**: What's so special about that? You ARE supposed to make readers like the story.

**Mystic-H**: What, you too?

**Joe**: Why am I the one who always seem stupid?

**Mystic-H**: Well, I got Matt pissed so I couldn't piss him off anymore and Kari is too innocent!

**Joe**: so you decided to pick on me?

**Mystic-H**: H-Hey, calm down…and don't borrow-

**Joe**: Matt, I'm going to borrow your gun.

**Mystic-H**: No! Wah! Why me?

Reviewers!

**Hikari-4-Takeru**: Thanks for complimenting me! I feel so happy! XD Merry Christmas, even though it's kinda late. :P

**JyouraKoumi**: I still hope you like the story! Merry belated Christmas!

**AngePerromon**: Thanks for the offer, but its okay, I'll do it myself. It's part of the job anyways.:) Merry Christmas!

**kingdom219**: Hope you liked the chapter. :D Merry Christmas! **  
**


	13. STF?

I have a science exam on Tuesday! Blahhh…..T.T well, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as I study! And sorry about the delay…again..

**Izzy**: You almost use the computer as much as me now.

**Mystic-H**: Which is pretty sad… :Sigh:

**Izzy**:Twitch, twitch: I will be nice today… :Twitch:

**Mystic-H**: Yah! Hey, how do you spell this word, ermm, let's see…

**Izzy**: Argh! How slow are you? That was called sarcasm!

**Mystic-H**: ………….oh………………….you weren't serious?

**Izzy**:Slaps self:

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter 13

"Hey, did you hear about those kids?" A female voice asked.

"Lower your voice, those brats can hear you." The other replied.

"Oh, sorry."

Izzy strained to hear more, but couldn't. Even though their enemy's base seems to be in a pretty confusing state, most of the people inside were very calm. Nevertheless, Izzy was thankful for that. Now they won't be dealt with until later. Mimi was beside him, and was sleeping. 'Gosh, how can she sleep in a time like this?'

But then again, the day has been long, and it was probably around late afternoon. Aside from that, for some reason, they weren't being kept in a room of confinement, but were just put in a simple, four-sided room with simple, thin walls. 'Perhaps they are underestimating us.' Izzy sighed. 'Then again, what can we possibly do?'

"There were three other brats that were here, but they seem to have gotten away." The guard was careless enough for Izzy to hear again.

"What? That is impossible."

"I don't know how they got away, must be luck."

"No, they didn't get away; they are still inside this building somewhere." Another male voice interrupted.

"Hmm...Searching for something insignificant is hard isn't it?"

"It seems so." A disrupting laughter sounded.

Izzy shivered, 'Why must I always listen to such unholy laughter? Brr…it's getting cold…'

"Oh well, those kids will have some fun afterwards. There seems to be two guys and a girl?"

"Yes. The older boy has brown, spiked hair, while the younger one has blond hair and is wearing a hat. Lastly, the girl has short, orange hair. Remember, this information is only for the STF, don't tell anyone else."

"Yes sir." Someone shuffled by, and it was quiet.

'Spiky brown hair - that's defiantly Tai. Orange hair is Sora…blond and wearing a hat is TK! So they found him! And what is STF?' Izzy wondered, 'Oh well, need to tell Mimi about TK first.'

Izzy whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "Mimi, wake up!"

--------------------

"How are we going to get in? They already know we are here, and we don't know where our digi friends are." Joe asked worriedly as they crouched down behind a bush which was beside the grey building.

Matt sighed, "I have no idea…"

"Do we have some rope? We can get in from the roof, maybe…" Kari suggested.

"We…tied the guy to the tree with it…"

"Oh…"

Joe was confused again, "…Huh?"

"The guard that was chasing us…" Kari started to explain.

Joe cut her off, knowing what she meant, "Oh…I get it."

There was a pause, and everyone was deep in thought. Was it really possible to go pass all the guards and security? With their untrained senses, they all knew the answer. But somehow, they had to succeed. They looked around the area to see if there were any places they can sneak into.

"Maybe we should go around to the back?" Matt looked at his friends.

They agreed, so they snuck around for a few minutes. Surprisingly, there weren't as many soldiers guarding the area as they had expected. Even so, none of them were alarmed at this. Unexpectedly, they heard two voices.

"Well, look what you did! Now we're in trouble again, Sugre."

"WELL, CALOR, I was distracted with the candy you had in your hand! If you just gave it to me then I wouldn't have gone to the wrong place. Besides that, YOU could've told me that it was the wrong way! But NOOOOO, you didn't notice. Hmm, I wonder why?" Sugre retorted, sounding like a happy-go-lucky person.

"That was because YOU were distracting ME."

"That's the other way around!" Sugre whined.

"Aside from that…what are they going to do with us? We found out something that's supposed to be…confidential." Calor said worriedly, all the playfulness gone from 'his' voice.

Matt, Joe, and Kari all peaked out from their positions behind the corner of the building to see who the two exactly were since they couldn't even tell their gender just from their voices. All of their months fell. Usually, one would assume that Sugre is a **girl** and Calor is a **guy **but this time it was the other way around. From their position, they were about ten meters away from them, so the pair must've been talking very loud.

Sugre had sparkling light green hair and bright golden eyes. 'He' had typical short bangs with an addition of a little tail at the back of 'his' head. 'His' clothing was a red V-neck shirt with beige pants, and a white lab coat on top.

Calor was slightly shorter than Sugre. 'She' had short, light blue hair and a thin purple hair band across 'her' forehead to make sure 'her' long bangs don't get into 'her' face. 'Her' purple eyes were of average size, but compared to Sugre, they was small. 'She' wore a neatly ironed lavender dress shirt and black dress pants. Again, she had a lab coat.

"I will never assume someone's gender just from their name again." Joe commented in a low voice.

"Me neither." Matt agreed.

"They look like scientists, don't you think?" Kari asked, still observing the now worried pair.

Joe and Matt sweat dropped, and both thought, 'Do you really think they can be that smart?'

"Well," Kari continued, "if they aren't scientists, maybe they are doctors." She was met with a disgusted and a horrid face.

"To think that these people are doctors…" Matt shivered.

"Oh my gosh! What will happen to the patients?" Joe exclaimed, which became a little bit too loud. Matt immediately clamped his month shut, and the three held their breaths.

"Say…Calor, did you hear something?"

"Hmm? I don't think so…"

"I guess it's just me then."

"It's always just you." She emphasised 'always' and 'you'.

"Ah…shut up."

Matt left go of Joe's month and the two thought, 'Good thing they were stupid.'

"Do you think Officer Glucides will be ordered to…" Calor left her sentence hanging, and looked questionably at Sugre.

"Perhaps…" Sugre looked serious.

"I just had a thought…you look…serious."

"Oh…I do?" Sugre brightened, and added in a sing song voice, "Well, I just hope Glucides-san will be mer-ci-ful!" He rose his arms like a little dance to emphasis what he meant.

Calor slapped her forehead and said to no one in particular, "I shouldn't have said that. Now he's all carefree again and he doesn't get the situation we are in."

"Well, I guess it's impossible for the both of you to understand what's going on, with the capacity of your brains. I always wonder how you two so-called scientists were chosen for this major project, even if your position is an assistant." A woman came up behind them, clearly unpleased with Sugre and Calor.

Calor spun around to face her confronter, and said in a clenched voice when she realized who it was, "Brine, what do you have to do with this?"

Sugre added with a playful voice and a tone of sarcasm, "Brine-kun, thank you for worrying about us."

Brine clearly ignored Sugre and answered Calor's question, "You do know that I'm a member of the STF, right? Or perhaps you have forgotten already?" She grinned mockingly.

"Secret Task Force. And what of it?" Calor asked.

"Didn't you wonder what we were for, other than going out and bringing digimon that are harder to achieve, back? If that was all we did, we won't be so different from the soldiers, or 'security', as they like to call it."

Realization dawned on her, "So, that's what STF was for? To bring suitable digimons for an experiment?"

"You're not all that stupid. I am appalled." Brine smirked.

"But there are only a few members of the STF, and the digimons you and your group bring back are usually good fighters. How do you do it?"

"Well, that's only for the STF to know." Brine sighed, trying to mock Calor.

Calor lowered her head, "I see. And may I ask, why are you telling me about this?"

"So you will feel guiltier." Brine smiled, "Besides, you two are already in a serious situation where you have found out about the experimenting. Who knows what will happen. If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing stupidly and hoping something good will happen." With that said, she left in the direction she came from.

There was a moment of silence for everyone that was present. Calor was stilling staring at the floor, and Sugre looked at her sadly. Matt and Joe froze and couldn't quite comprehend what they had just heard. Kari had her back turned to them, but they both knew, she was crying in her heart.

"Experiment? That is…" Matt couldn't find a word to describe the cruelty of it.

"We need to help." Joe stated as a fact.

Kari turned to them, "I wonder how our digi friends are doing…I hope they weren't…" Kari stopped.

Everyone knew what she meant, so Matt said, "Don't worry, they're stronger than that, they won't get caught."

Joe nodded, "Right now, we need to get the others out, and then maybe we can look for them."

"Well, you three seem to have heard every single word that was said, am I correct?" The familiar, now recognizable, male voice stated.

Kari, Matt, and last but not least, Joe, all turned around to see Sugre's and Calor's shadowed figures grinning slyly.

* * *

Wow! Another chappy done! I hope it was alright and not too confusing. :) I will be happy if I see reviews! Muhahaha! Please fuel me for me exam hhehee. XD 


	14. Planning for A Bit

**Mimi**: Wahh…why do I seem like a minor character?

**Mystic-H**: Really? Well…that's…well…umm…

**Mimi**: Stop 'welling' and do something about it!

**Mystic-H**: Err….well…

**Mimi**: ;Lifts fists;

**Mystic-H**: Okay, okay! I'll try my best! But like…there isn't much you can do right now, is there?

**Mimi**: You should learn when you should stop yourself…

**Mystic-H**: Eh? That sounds somewhat familiar…where did I hear it before?

Enjoy!

* * *

You Never Know 

Chapter 14

"Tai? Can you see it?" Sora asked while crouching down between two big metal boxes. Apparently, they reached an area that branches off the main lab hall with many large objects lying around, and most of the security was around the doors. There were one or two occasional guards patrolling the halls, so other than that, they were pretty safe –if safe was the word to use.

"No!" Tai exclaimed silently, "I'm scared they'll see my hair…"

Sora felt shocked, "Ahh…for once you are cautious…"

TK too, noticed, and sweat dropped, not wanting to comment on it.

"Well, of course! After what they had at own heads before…"

Sora looked down. She knew what Tai meant, of course. She asked again, "Do you see the map?"

They were trying to look at the two-by-two meter map which covered the area they were in. It was on the nearby wall but unfortunately, they were still too far to see clearly.

"I can't see it." Tai finally said, sliding down on the ground between TK and Sora.

"The lights in this place are actually not as bright as I thought it would be." TK stated, after a long time of being silent. The ceiling was high in the area they entered, and the lights weren't working to their full extent. After all, the people in this building were doing something that is illegal -as the trio would like to call it, and it certainly felt that way- so why use clear lights? Aside from that, it also helped them to get around.

"I wonder if those people in lab coats are the scientists that…" Sora left her sentence hanging, seeing that TK had a distant face. She added to lighten the mood, "But this place is sure depressing just looking at it; there's no colour at all!"

"What do you expect from this forsaken place…" Tai sighed, then added, "And now we're lost. How are we going to get out?"

"If only we can see the map…" Sora said.

"But we can't get there unless we are in front of it. In other words, out in the open." TK commented.

All three of them sighed, and as if the Heavens heard them, a speaker sounded, announcing, "All faculty members, please proceed to the meeting room, there is an emergency meeting being held right now."

The three heard hurried steps all around so they held their breaths and paused. A few moments later, the steps quieted and faded out. The next sounds you hear in the room are three released breaths.

"Yosh!" Tai exclaimed quietly, and jumped out of their hiding place.

"Tai! You have to be careful! What if someone comes back to get something?" Sora said, then added, "Besides, we're still at a place we're not suppose to be in -it's never safe."

"Oh." Tai gave a nod and went to the map. After a few moments of observing, he returned to their hiding place and said, "Okay, we're very close. Go to the left handed side and we'll see a hall, then turn right all the way and there's the exit."

"What if there are guards at the exit?" Sora asked, standing but still glued to her spot.

"Uh…" Tai looked at TK, who shrugged at him. "I haven't thought about that…"

Sora sighed, "I doubt we will be able to pass them…they have guns!"

Tai lifted his hands to his chin, thinking out loud, "I guess we need to do it the sneaky way….out the window or vent…"

-----------------------------

"I'm glad TK is-" Mimi was cut off by Izzy's don't-be-so-loud stare. She whispered the last word, "…alright."

"STF? I wonder what they are…" Izzy started to ponder. "Why not tell the other people that information? Aren't they a whole team? Or maybe…there are some things that not everyone knows? That explains why so many people are here, half of them probably don't know what's really going on…"

"Isn't that too early to make assumptions?" Mimi asked. "And besides, we need to worry about what will happen to us now! Oh….I don't want to think about it…"

"Don't worry, they seem to be disorganized at the moment so they probably won't deal with us yet."

"I hope you're right…"

-----------------------------

"Well, you three seem to have heard every single word that was said, am I correct?" The familiar, now recognizable, male voice stated.

Kari, Matt, and last but not least, Joe, all turned around to see Sugre's and Calor's shadowed figures grinning slyly.

Matt and Joe both mentally cursed at their misfortune. 'We're in deep crap…'

Calor smiled, almost evilly, "Are you kids with the other three?"

Sugre answered for her, "Obviously, why would two groups of different kids come here at the same time? And besides, not many people know about this place."

"Well…what should we do with you kids…if we turn you three in, we might not lose our jobs."

"I agree."

Kari, Joe, and Matt all looked at each other worriedly. Now who is going to help the others?

"But then again…I rather not. This is a pathetic excuse for a job anyways." Sugre smiled at the kids, who were all shocked.

"But-but you'll lose your job and…your lives might be in danger!" Kari said with a mix of relieve and concern in her voice, while Matt nodded in agreement.

Calor sighed, "It's too bad. Who can turn these cute faces in?"

The digi destines flushed. Kari, who regained her composure first, asked, "But…you don't know what we are up to, do you?"

"Well…first off, you need to help your friends right?"

Matt spoke up, "You can help us with that? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've made my choice, and I'm not backing down. The moment I figured out the true purpose of this laboratory, I knew this job wasn't for me."

Sugre nodded on agreement, "Same here."

The kids all brightened up, while Joe asked, "Now…how do we get pass the entrance?" Everyone looked at him. "Erm…you know…maybe, sneak pass…"

Sugre thought out loud, "Well…we could go back in ourselves and see what we could do."

"But we can't move around as freely, the STF already wants us dead." Calor warned.

"Unless, we pretend to bring you kids in, then they won't suspect us."

"And save them later? We can't afford to hand them in, it will make the situation worst."

"Then what?"

"Calor-san, maybe you can distract them so we can go inside?" Kari helped.

"The main problem is how to lead you kids to the confinement area." Calor replied. There was a silence for a few moments, then, "Speaking of which, if the STF wanted us dead, why didn't Brine do that?"

Sugre brightened with a stupid grin, "…Maybe she likes me?" He laughed, "I always knew something was up -Itai!"

Calor banged her fist on his head, and continued, "Well, anyways, I think it's because they haven't received any orders yet, so we need to hurry. They will issue an order to eliminate us anytime."

"Do you guys know a secret route or something? Or a place where there won't be so much security?" Matt asked.

"Well, maybe we can go to _that_ place." Sugre grinned, after recovering from Calor's blow.

Calor lifted her brow, "_That_ place?"

----A few minutes later----

"This…was the place you were talking about?" Calor looked at the vent in disgust. The group were all standing in a row, a meter from the brick wall. They all looked at the vent that is apparently small in size.

"Where does this vent lead to?" Joe asked.

"Well…you know…the obvious place…" Sugre laughed.

"The **washroom**." Calor looked at the kids.

Kari and Joe appeared slightly green, while Matt asked, "Is this the only way?"

"Well…this is the only place I could think of…" Sugre scratched his head in thought.

"I suppose…" Calor sighed, "But Sugre and I are not small enough to fit in there."

"What are we suppose to do when we get inside?" Kari asked.

"Look for the confinement area." Calor takes a piece of scrap paper and pen out of her lab coat and starts scribbling. After she finished, she handed it to Kari. "Here's a map. It might not be exact, since I'm not too sure where jail is, but it won't lead you too far off either."

"Hopefully." Sugre added, and got another smack on the head.

"We'll manage somehow." Matt said reassuringly.

"Be careful, the security might be heavy, so if it is then go back outside." Calor warned, "Sugre will be there to check first, so you guys don't have to go all the way."

"What? Since when? I don't even know if I can get there…" Sugre quieted his voice at Calor's glare.

"So we'll meet you midway?" Kari asked Sugre.

"I guess so…and I'll have to talk the guard into giving me the keys…" Sugre whined, "That'll be hard…."

Calor ignored Sugre, "I'll meet you guys outside after."

"Then, what will you do in the meantime?" Joe asked.

"I have to go back to the laboratory to fix some things up, so I won't regret it when I leave."

Kari smiled, "Okay then, we'll be fine."

"Yosh! We're going in the other way then. Later!" Sugre waved and followed Calor, who already started to walk away.

After a few moments, Matt spoke up, "You know…I just had a thought…can we trust them?"

"Well, when they talked they didn't seem like bad people…" Joe said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think we can. I can see it in their eyes." Kari smiled, "And feel it in my heart."

Matt smiled at her comment, "I guess so."

"Now…how do we reach the vent?" Joe questioned.

* * *

Another chappy done! Well…now I have writer's block…gah.. . Also, I'm terribly sorry for the delay and yes, I'm still alive! XD I hope it wasn't too short… 

**Mimi**: I still didn't do anything productive… .

**Mystic-H**: I'm trying, I'm trying! I need to get you outta that place before you can do something!

**Mimi**: … ;glareee;

**Mystic-H**: Ehehee…as soon as I can Ojosama! ;whispers; my…women are scary… .

**Mimi**: What was that?

**Mystic-H**: Meep!

Reviewers!

**AngePerromon**: I agree. XD

**JyouraKoumi**: Apparently yes…glad you're still reading my story.

**DreamerGurl3003**: Thanks! I really needed that, even though it's kinda late for replying… :)

**Sakuno629**: I really hate it but my updating skills are so slow! Xl

**kingdom219**: Yah :D

**truely a lost-kitten**: I'm sorry for updating so late but…I'm always like this. O.O Please stay with my slow pace. . And I'm really glad to hear you enjoy the story :)


	15. Reckless!

Note: The thoughts are now like this: _'(insert words)'_ I hope it won't be too confusing:) If the old way was better, but all means, tell me! XD

**T.K**: Where's Patamon?

**Mystic-H**: Well….find him….

**T.K**: How? We're stuck in that lab!

**Mystic-H**: Blah. How, should, I, know?

**T.K**: You are supposed to know?

**Mystic-H**: Har, har, har!

**T.K**: T.T;

Enjoy the delayed chapter! Yes….delayed ….

* * *

You Never Know

Chapter 15

"_Hey, why do I always have the minor jobs?"_

"_Because you can't handle the important ones."_

"_That's not fair! You can at least give me a chance!"_

"_Stop whining. Act as an officer for once."_

"_But oniisan!"_

**Knock knock! **Glucides snapped his eyes open. _'Why was I thinking about that? Strange, it's been a while now…'_ After receiving an order to eliminate the eight children that suddenly meddled in their affairs, he had returned to his office to think of a plan to get rid of the children without letting the rest of the organization's population know of this matter. It wasn't an easy task, he knew. After all, they were only children. Realizing he was spacing out again, he immediately, while keeping his composer, called out, "What is it?"

"Officer Glucides, it's an emergency!"

Noting the urgent voice, he answered, "Come in." He sat forward in his chair with his hands propped on the desk and watched the door slide open. The STF agent entered his office space and saluted in front of him.

"It's about the three children." The agent lowered his voice, "They have escaped."

"Escaped?" Glucides shook his head and bought his hands together in font of his face, "Impossible. Isn't there security cameras?"

"Well, the alarm didn't sound yet. The only reason they could've escaped is most likely because the person in charge of guarding the prison underestimated them." The big man replied.

"That is likely, considering that they are children."

"Your orders, sir?"

"They shouldn't have gone out of the building yet, so have the STF look for them. That is all for now, Calx."

"Yes sir. We also caught an addition of two kids. They are in area B for now, since we need to investigate the jails."

"Okay, well done."

Calx exited the room with another salute. As soon as his presence was gone, Glucides was in deep thought again. _'This may cause some trouble; I hope the other divisions do not discover them. But the STF are reliable, so that shouldn't prose too much of a problem. It's good that the alarm didn't sound. That would've attracted attention, considering not everyone knows about the children, and we can't explain it too thoroughly. Some may oppose or discover confidential information, especially from the blond boy.' _Glucides stood up from his desk. "For now, I suppose this is all I can do…" He proceeded to exit his office, and pressed a few buttons on the control panel to lock the door. After mentally decided again, he set out to carry out his task.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now that everyone is gone, we should do something." Mimi whispered.

"Not everyone will be gone, there's at least one person guarding this door." Izzy answered.

"But it's easier."

"Yes, but, how do we get out of the ropes?"

"Untie them."

"Obviously…but how? By guessing?"

"Yup."

Izzy sighed. "…okay…" He started to fumble with his ropes, but decided, "Mimi, I'm going to untie your hands, so you can untie mine, okay?"

After a moment of silence, he finally said, "Got it!"

Izzy tried to turn his face towards her, "Come on!" He was whispering in an urgent voice. They were tied back to back, so Mimi couldn't see his face clearly, but surely she had heard him.

"I'm trying!" She took much longer just finding the knot and even longer trying to untie them.

"Are you done yet?" Izzy's irritated voice asked.

"It's hard okay? Especially when I can't see!"

Izzy mentally sighed. When he thought he was going to fall asleep, Mimi exclaimed quietly, "Finally free! The ropes are restricting!"

Apparently, Mimi also untied the rope that tied them together. Izzy felt the ropes loosen and fall on the floor. He saw a few red marks streaking across his arms. Savouring the taste of freedom, if only a little while, he quietly stretched his arms, still aware of a guard outside.

'_Now, how should we get out of here?' _Izzy thought hard.

"Sir, can you help me?"

Izzy looked at Mimi, "What are you doing?"

She went on anyway, "Can you help me? The ropes are cutting into my skin…"

"Shut up!" was the reply.

"Please…it hurts…"

'_Oh, I see what she's trying…ahh…might as well. Just hope the guard won't shoot us.' _Izzy thought, then said, "Yeah, the ropes are getting tighter as she's whining. Can you help me keep the silence?"

Mimi lowered her voice at Izzy, "What? You're supposed to be helping me."

"I am."

Mimi made a confusing, pouting face, which Izzy didn't see. Then she started again, "Please? Help-"

"Alright, alright! If it can shut you up." Some keys jingled restlessly.

"Now what?" Mimi asked frantically. Obviously she didn't think he'll give in so fast.

Izzy looked at the door –it was a sliding one. Perfect. He took the rope and gestured for Mimi to take the other end. There were a few beeping sounds, most likely coming from a control panel. Then the door slide open, the kids pulled the rope tightly and … in tripped a guard.

The guard, fully underestimating them and shocked, didn't react very fast. Izzy took this chance and tied the poor guard with the rope.

"Sorry." Mimi said quickly.

"What the heck! You stupid brats!"

Being cautious, Izzy took the keys from the guard and locked the door. Fortunately, the door didn't need the code when you lock it. They ran to the end of the hall and ducked into a pile of boxes.

Mimi put her hand over her beating heart, "That was close…"

"That was reckless, you mean…" Izzy rested his head in his hand.

* * *

I know its short…and it's delayed because I wanted to make it longer. I have a writer's block right now…sorry. I should get writing, since I have two weeks of summer! Sorry everyone! I will try my best and think of it, really. So, please bear with the slow pace. . Thank you! I won't abandon the story:) 


End file.
